Thinking about
by JaliceCookie
Summary: Nachdem Roshan zu seiner Familie zurück gekehrt ist, macht sich sein Vater Runar seine ganz eigene Gedanken, zu dem was passiert ist...


**Thinking about...**

"Runar, unser Baby...er ist wieder da", das überglückliche Gesicht seiner Frau Nadia strahlte Runar an, sie hatte ihren kleinen Sohn Roshan liebevoll an sich gedrückt und wirkte so erleichtert. Auch Runar war glücklich das sein einziger Sohn noch lebte, nach dem Angriff der Säbelzahntiger vor so vielen Tagen. Der Rest der Jäger und die anderen Mitglieder der Menschengruppe hatten sich in ihren Zelten zurück gezogen, um der wieder vereinten Familie etwas Ruhe gönnen zu können. Doch da war noch etwas, was Runar seit der Ankunft seiner geliebten Frau den Schlaf geraubt hatte, nicht nur die Sorge, das er seinen Sohn niemals wieder finden würde, nein seit dem Angriff der Säbelzahntiger waren sie getrennt worden, Nadia hatte sich damals das Baby geschnappt und wollte fliehen, die anderen Frauen hatten erzählt, das sie zu einem Wasserfall gelaufen wäre und in der Ausweglosen Situation springen musste. Seitdem hatte er nichts mehr von seiner geliebten Frau gehört, man hatte sie für tot erklärt, sie war doch mit ihm die Anführer der Gruppe gewesen. Das Verschwinden der beiden Menschen, die Runar am meisten geliebt hatte, sorgte damals dafür das sein Hass auf diese Bestien, den Säbelzahntiger und allen gefährlichen Tieren, stärker geworden war. Sie waren eine Gefahr für seine Gruppe und für alle anderen auch!

Umso größer war Runars Freude gewesen, als seine Frau sie an ihrem neuen Standort, wo sie ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen haben, mitten in der Nacht aufgetaucht war. Es war für alle Anwesend überraschend und verunsichernd zugleich gewesen, wie die starke Frau hatte überleben können, nach dem Sprung hinab am Wasserfall. Doch selbst ihm hatte Nadia keine Antwort gegeben, denn ebenso wie bei Runar selbst, war die Sorge um ihr einziges Kind zu groß. Aber nun, da Roshan wieder sicher in den Armen seiner Frau liegt und schläft, könnte Runar nachfragen, was ihm neben der Frage wo sein Sohn sich aufgehalten hatte, am meisten beschäftigt hatte in der letzten Zeit.

"Es ist so gut, ihn wieder bei uns zu wissen...Nadia, Liebling ich habe eine Frage", langsam ließ Runar sich auf dem platten Fell des erlegten Höhlenbären nieder.

Vorsichtig betrachtete er seine Frau und nahm wahr, wie sich ein zärtliches, liebevolles Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte, als sie ihrem schlafenden Sohn über die Wange strich. Runar war natürlich auch sehr glücklich, Roshan wieder gefunden zu haben, doch mehr wollte er wissen, wie seine geliebte hatte überleben können.

"Ich bin so froh, das er noch am Leben ist Runar...was möchtest du wissen?", nur langsam nachdem Nadia das gesagt hatte, konnte die Anführerin der Menschengruppe ihren Blick von dem Schlafenden Kind nehmen und somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Ehemann widmen.

"Wie konntest du überleben Nadia? Die Frauen erzählten, du wärest den Wasserfall hinunter gesprungen...alle vermuteten du wärest dabei gestorben", voller Sorgen blickte Runar in die dunklen Augen seiner Nadia und wartete auf eine Antwort. Doch Nadias Blick ging erneut ruhig zu ihrem Sohn, ehe sie sich bereit dazu fühlte, ihrem Ehemann zu erzählen, was wirklich vorgefallen war.

"Nachdem die Tiger unser Lager angegriffen hatten, musste ich mit Roshan fliehen. Als einer der Tiger mich am Wasserfall immer mehr an dessen Ende gedrängt hat, blieb mir keine Möglichkeit mehr als zu springen...ich kam mit Roshan im Wasser auf und wurde ein Stück weit mit dem Wasser mitgerissen, ich verlor meine Sinne und versuchte unseren Sohn fest zu halten. Irgendwann erwachte sich und spürte, das ich mich immer noch im Wasser befand, einen Ast an meinen Rücken gedrückt. Mit meiner freien Hand, versuchte ich mich, meiner meisten Kraft beraubt daran fest zu halten...auf einmal waren da ein Mammut und ein Faultier...ich drückte ihnen unseren Sohn in die Arme...die Wassermassen rissen mich mit sich...ich konnte noch das leises Wimmer von Roshan hören...nach einer Ewigkeit, war ich fähig gewesen mich an Land zu kämpfen...es dauerte bis ich wieder bei Kräften war, dann wollte ich unseren alten Lagerplatz aufsuchen, doch ihr seid weiter gezogen. So hatte ich mich auf die Suche nach euch gemacht...und euch dann gefunden...wie und wo hast du Roshan gefunden Runar?", mit einer Gegenfrage wollte Nadia nun das gleiche von ihrem Ehemann wissen.

Doch Runar schwieg erst einmal und empfand erneut tiefe Bewunderung für seine Frau. Das was sie erlebt hatte, war erstaunlich und trotzdem hatte sie es geschafft sich zu retten.

"Du bist eine starke Anführerin...", murmelte Runar leise und gab seiner Nadia einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er überlegte, wie er am besten Anfangen sollte...es war alles immer noch so seltsam und teilweise beängstigend für ihn gewesen.

"Wir wollten ihn suchen, als der Schneesturm stärker wurde...wir hatten die Hunde dabei, in der Hoffnung, das sie seine Fährte riechen konnten...doch es passierte nichts...als die Krieger und anderen Jäger die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, habe ich etwas gehört und bin durch den Schneesturm gelaufen und habe es dann gesehen...ein Mammut und ein Faultier kamen auf mich zu...als wüssten sie genau was sie zu tuen hatten. Als das Mammut mit seinem Rüssel nach hinten, auf seinen Rücken griffen, habe ich meinen Speer in die Höhe gehalten, bereit es an zu greifen, doch es hat gewartet und dann hatte es Roshan auf den Boden gelassen...er hatte mich erkannt und ist direkt auf mich zugelaufen. Diese Tiere haben unseren Sohn beschützt...sie haben über Roshan gewacht...ich habe dem Mammut die Halskette von Rosahn geschenkt, bevor ich mit unserem Kind und den anderen Kriegern gegangen bin", erklärte Runar seiner Frau.

"Unser Sohn hatte wirklich ein paar Beschützer", erwiderte Nadia liebevoll und blickte Runar einfach nur glücklich mit ihren Augen an.

In dieser Nacht konnte Runar nur sehr schlecht schlafen, er träumte immer wieder von dem Mammut, wie es ihn mit seinen dunklen braunen Augen anblickte, es war fast so gewesen, als wollte es ihm damit sagen, das er gut auf seinen Sohn achten sollte. Nach einem weiteren Traum mit dem gleichen Ausgang, schlug Runar die Augen auf und spürte seine Frau neben sich, im Gegensatz zu ihm, schien Nadia keine Probleme mit dem Schlafen zu haben und auch Roshan schlief friedlich. Langsam erhob sich Runar und verließ das Zelt, um draußen an der frischen Luft etwas nach zu denken.

Ein paar Schneeflocken vielen vom Himmel in dieser Nacht und Runar blickte kurz hinauf in den Himmel. Alles war so seltsam gewesen, dieser sich immer wiederholende Traum mit der gleichen Botschaft, er würde gut auf Roshan aufpassen und auch auf seine Frau, doch etwas ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Dieses Mammut und dieses Faultier hatten sein einziges Kind beschützt...sollte Runar nun seine Einstellung zum Jagen diese Tiere ändern? Nein das würde ihren Tod bedeuten...den der ganzen Gruppe. Runar war diesen Tieren, die seinen Sohn beschützt hatten dankbar, aber er würde und könnte nichts daran ändern, das er mit seiner Gruppe weiterhin Mammuts,Bären und andere große Tiere jagen und töten würden, es war wichtig für das Überleben seiner Gruppe. Sie benötigen das Fleisch und den Rest Tieres, um ihr eigenes Überleben zu sichern, das ab zu legen nur weil ein paar dieser Tiere sein Kind gerettet haben, genau das würde Runar nicht tun. Es war nun einmal ein Teil der Natur jedes Lebenwesens, für das Überleben zu kämpfen. Doch Runar würde niemals den Blick des Mammuts vergessen, er würde auf seine Frau und sein Kind achten, denn die Eiszeit konnte grausam sein, da war es umso wichtiger das man die Familie beschütz und zusammen hält.

 **ENDE**


End file.
